


Beginnings

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn't know why he asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

_s-someone there?_

He doesn’t know why he asks, tongue so clumsy in his mouth but it’s all he can think to say when he peers into the hole. Too dark, the fluorescent light of his bathroom doesn’t bring him any more answers about the tunnel than his eyes do.

Henry shifts on his feet uneasily, he thinks he can hear _something_ , _someone_ , a murmur of a noise far away. There aren’t any signs to what even _made_ this thing and doesn’t this mean it can get _in_?

But then he thinks to the stream of chains and hefty padlocks resting against his door and it’s been five days since he’s been _out_ and he can’t even open his windows and if something could get in that means he has a way _out_ and does this really count as a choice?

A heavy lump has settled in his stomach, there’s nothing good about any of this.

He puts his hand on the edge, feels the damp dark earth and his decision is made.


End file.
